Je sais
by DarlingDreamALittleBigger
Summary: TRADUCTION - Mike est piégé sous un bâtiment en ruines. Effrayé. Seul. Jusqu'à ce que Harvey lui téléphone, essayant de faire en sorte qu'ils restent calmes tous les deux. Mais cela sera-t-il suffisant? TWO-SHOT. NOT SLASH
1. Chapitre 1

Disclaimer: cette excellente fiction en deux chapitres a été écrite par Today-Only-Happens-Once (que je remercie d'avoir accepté que je la traduise !) sous le titre _I know_. Le lien vers la version originale se trouve dans mes favoris. N'hésitez pas à aller la voir.

Les personnges et l'univers appartiennent à la série _Suits_.

Rien n'est à moi à part la traduction.

* * *

**Je sais - chapitre 1**

* * *

17:30

Mike grogna de douleur en s'asseyant.

Enfin, en essayant de s'asseoir. La douleur vive qu'il ressentait dans le ventre combinée au fait que quelque chose de vraiment lourd le plaquait au sol fit réaliser à Mike que rester dans la position précédente était probablement une meilleure idée. Mike cligna lentement des yeux, en essayant de chasser les pensées confuses de son esprit.

Tandis que sa vision commençait lentement à s'éclaircir, l'engourdissement de son corps disparut. Mike haleta de douleur et serra les dents lorsque sa vision menaça de redevenir noire. La douleur l'irradiait de _partout_. Et avec un sursaut de panique, Mike réalisa qu'il ne savait absolument pas où il était ni comment il était arrivé là. La respiration de Mike s'accéléra en réalisant cela.

Le fait que quelque chose bloquait sa respiration n'aidait pas. Que ce soit à cause de la pression sur sa poitrine, la poussière dans l'air, la peur de Mike, ou une combinaison des trois,_ quelque chose_ faisait que le jeune homme avait de plus en plus de mal à inspirer de l'oxygène dans ses poumons.

Et il faisait vraiment sombre.

Mike fouilla frénétiquement dans sa mémoire à la recherche d'une réponse aux nombreuses questions qu'il se posait, et dont la principale était _où diable était-il?_ Mais rien.

Ce n'était pas bon.

* * *

18:00

Harvey était de plus en plus frustré. Il savait que le gamin pouvait gérer une simple réunion avec un client, et Mike n'aurait pas pu avoir de difficultés avec une affaire aussi simple. La réunion avait commencé à 3:30, et elle aurait dû durer une heure, _maximum_.

"Donna," appela Harvey, "vous avez vu Mike?"

"Non," répondit-elle dans l'interphone. "Pas encore. Vous avez essayé de l'appeler?"

Harvey leva les yeux au ciel, sachant que Donna ne pouvait pas le voir. "Oui. Au moins dix fois en une heure."

Harvey ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser de l'impression que quelque chose... _n'allait pas_. Et à en juger par le regard que Donna lui lança derrière la vitre, elle ressentait la même chose également. Harvey savait que Mike était suffisamment intelligent pour les appeler, pour leur dire ce qu'il se passait et pourquoi il était en retard.

Pourquoi il était en retard de _deux heures._

Harvey ouvrit la bouche pour poser cette question, lorsque Louis entra dans son bureau avec une expression ennuyée.

"Où est ton associé?"

Harvey lui lança un regard rapide. Il n'était _vraiment_ pas d'humeur à faire face à Louis pour le moment. "Ça alors, Louis, on dirait que tu ne le sais pas. La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, c'était _ton_ boulot de baby-sitter nos associés."

Louis haussa un sourcil irrité. "Alors, où est-il, Harvey?"

"Pourquoi veux-tu le savoir?" Il tourna une page d'un dossier avec une désinvolture exagérée. Harvey arrivait au point mort maintenant. Il ne savait pas avec certitude où était Mike, mais il savait que la dernière chose qu'il voulait était d'admettre à Louis qu'il avait perdu son associé. En second plan, il entendit le téléphone de Donna sonner.

Louis pencha subtilement la tête, son visage s'illuminant d'un sourire connaisseur. "Tu ne sais pas où il est, n'est-ce pas?"

Harvey ouvrit la bouche pour lui lancer une raillerie qui effacerait ce sourire du visage de Louis, mais Donna l'interrompit en apparaissant à la porte. "Harvey, je peux vous parler?"

Harvey soupira. "Donna -"

"C'est à propos de Mike."

Surpris, Harvey croisa le regard de Donna en essayant de jauger sa réaction. Il vit plusieurs émotions se mélanger sur son visage, sur lequel apparaissait la peur. Cela suffit à Harvey pour qu'il dise à Louis qu'il ferait mieux de sortir de son bureau.

"Ou quoi? Je suis responsable de Mike, moi aussi," répondit-il vivement.

Harvey regarda Donna, qui comprit le message et vint se tenir près de lui. Louis ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Donna durcit son regard et Louis tourna la tête et partit sans un mot.

Harvey sourit triomphalement. "Un jour, Donna, vous allez devoir m'apprendre comment vous faites ça." Se souvenant de la raison pour laquelle elle les avait interrompus, Harvey se tourna pour la regarder attentivement. "Qui a appelé?"

"La police," dit-elle doucement. "Vous vous souvenez de ce bâtiment dont il était question dans l'affaire Flynn?"

Harvey la regarda sans expression pendant une seconde avant de se souvenir._ Jeffery Flynn. Pro-Bono. _Jeffery Flynn, 43 ans, poursuivait la compagnie qui lui avait vendu la propriété dans laquelle son affaire de fournitures de bureau étaient située. Il les poursuivait parce que la compagnie n'avait d'après lui pas remarqué que les fondations étaient instables, ce qui les mettait, lui et ses clients, en danger. C'était une affaire pro-bono relativement simple.

Harvey hocha la tête.

Donna déglutit. "Le bâtiment s'est effondré." L'associé senior se figea, et Donna répondit à sa question silencieuse. "Les vidéos de sécurité montrent que Jeffery était à l'intérieur... avec Mike."

* * *

18:10

_Tu dois te calmer, _se dit Mike tout en essayant de ralentir sa respiration. Il lui fallut au moins quelques minutes... Mike était certain qu'il s'agissait de minutes. Pour le moment, le temps qui passait était le dernier de ses problèmes, mais Mike parvint à ralentir sa respiration. Le fait que son souffle était tremblant était complètement hors de propos.

_Commençons facilement, _pensa Mike. _Comment je m'appelle?_

_Michael James Ross._

_Où est-ce que je vis?_

_Manhattan, New York._

_Où suis-je?_

Rien.

_Comment suis-je arrivé là?_

Mike ne le savait pas non plus. Peut-être qu'il s'agissait des deux questions les plus importantes, les questions auxquelles il devait avoir la réponse, mais Mike n'en trouvait aucune. Il rechercha frénétiquement dans sa mémoire, mais il ne. Pouvait pas. Se souvenir.

Cela effraya Mike plus encore que le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger ou que la douleur insupportable qui irradiait de son torse. Ça l'effraya plus encore que le fait qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir contacter qui que ce soit ni rien voir.

Parce que Mike Ross n'avait _jamais_ été incapable de se souvenir. Sa mémoire photographique ne l'avait jamais lâché. C'était ce qui l'avait sauvé à l'école et c'était ce qui lui avait permis d'avoir la vie qu'il avait maintenant. Mike en était venu à considérer sa mémoire presque comme une compagne, aussi étrange que cela paraissait.

Sa mémoire signifiait qu'il n'oublierait jamais... qu'il ne _pourrait_ jamais oublier. Mais il ne pouvait pas se souvenir maintenant, et Mike dut se rappeler de respirer lentement à nouveau.

* * *

18:11

"Où allez-vous?"

C'était la question que Harvey avait choisie d'ignorer lorsqu'il passa avec détermination devant Jessica Pearson afin d'aller chercher son associé.

"Harvey!"

Jessica avait remarqué le comportement étrange de l'associé senior - la détermination presque aussi évidente que l'autre émotion que Harvey n'appellerait jamais de l'inquiétude - et sut immédiatement qu'il y avait un problème. Jessica suivit l'homme jusqu'aux ascenseurs, où Harvey attendait avec impatience.

"Vous vous rappelez de l'affaire pro-bono que vous m'avez donnée?" demanda Harvey d'un ton monocorde.

"Oui."

L'associé senior lui lança un bref regard. "Flynn avait raison. Les fondations étaient instables."

A un autre moment, si Harvey avait eu une autre expression, Jessica en aurait été heureuse. "Que s'est-il passé?" demanda-t-elle, plus par formalité étant donné qu'elle était presque certaine de ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle espérait juste avoir tort.

"Le bâtiment s'est effondré."

"Mr. Flynn est à l'intérieur?"

La sonnerie de l'ascenseur résonna et les portes s'ouvrirent. "Mike également," lui dit Harvey avant d'entrer, puis les portes se fermèrent.

* * *

18:15

Mike essayait de se distraire, mais ça ne fonctionnait pas vraiment.

Il avait récité mot pour mot toutes les pages du dossier Burke qu'il avait mémorisées pour Louis, plusieurs heures avant de nommer toutes les organites présentes dans les cellules d'une joue humaine. Il avait aussi dormi (parce qu'il était épuisé, et il en était venu à la conclusion que dormir était un signe qu'il avait probablement une commotion), mais il ne savait pas pendant combien de temps.

Il se réveilla lorsqu'un bourdonnement insistant résonna dans sa tête. Il avait une grosse migraine, et Mike était certain que dans trente minutes il se dirait _C'est bon j'en ai assez, TUEZ-MOI S'IL VOUS PLAÎT_.

La pression sur sa poitrine ne diminuait pas non plus, et Mike se concentrait donc sur sa respiration. Si le mal de tête ne le tuait pas, il était presque sûr que les difficultés qu'il avait à respirer le feraient. Ou peut-être que la douleur sourde qu'il ressentait dans le ventre allait s'accentuer lentement et le tuerait la première.

Dans tous les cas, Mike était certain qu'il allait mourir.

Tandis qu'il chassait ces horribles pensées, une autre vibration insistante sembla résonner près de sa main gauche. Il vint soudain à l'esprit de Mike que ce pourrait être un portable. Serrant les dents sous la douleur, il bougea la main pour voir s'il pouvait le localiser.

Mike cria lorsqu'une douleur vive le saisit de l'épaule jusqu'au poignet tandis que sa main se refermait enfin sur le portable qu'il cherchait. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, des larmes de douleur et de soulagement, et il ouvrit le portable.

Les yeux de Mike s'écarquillèrent lorsque la lumière du portable éclaira la zone autour de lui. Il y avait une poutre en bois sur sa poitrine, ce qui expliquait la pression. Sa chemise blanche était noire sur son ventre, et Mike réalisa soudain que sa chemise était _mouillée_. Il semblait également entouré par ce qui ressemblait à des débris de bâtiment.

Son portable vibra à nouveau.

Mike cligna lentement des yeux en regardant le nom à l'écran.

_Harvey_

Mike soupira de soulagement, puis réalisa que ses bras étaient plaqués au sol par la même poutre en bois qui reposait sur sa poitrine. Les yeux de Mike s'écarquillèrent sous la panique avant qu'il ne se souvienne qu'il pouvait mettre son portable sous haut-parleur.

"Harvey."

"Mike!" Était-ce Mike, ou Harvey avait-il l'air _soulagé_? "Tu vas bien?"

Mike dut y réfléchir pendant une seconde. "Je... Je ne suis pas sûr."

"Ne raccroche pas," dit Harvey. "Je suis sur la route."

"Mais -"

"Ne..." La respiration de Harvey semblait un peu tremblante aux oreilles de Mike, mais c'était probablement dû au bourdonnement insistant dans ses oreilles. "Reste en ligne, Mike. S'il te plaît?"

_Harvey venait-il de dire 's'il te plaît'?_ "D'accord."

C'était grave.

Les réponses de Mike étaient trop lentes, son discours trop incertain. "A quel point es-tu blessé?"

Il y eut une très longue pause à l'autre bout du fil, et Harvey dut se rappeler d'être patient. S'inquiéter chaque fois que son associé ne répondait pas immédiatement allait rendre les choses plus difficiles. Mais il aimerait tout de même que Ray se dépêche, bien qu'il sache que ce n'était pas la faute du chauffeur si le trafic à New York étaient plus dense qu'habituellement.

"Je ne sais pas. C'est difficile à dire," répondit enfin Mike.

"Où as-tu mal?" demanda-t-il en adoptant une tactique différente.

"Ma tête..." Harvey était déjà presque certain qu'il avait une commotion. "... mon épaule me fait mal dès que je la bouge..." Probablement une épaule disloquée. Pas vraiment étonnant étant donné qu'il était piégé sous un _bâtiment effondré_. "Et... la poutre m'empêche de respirer, Harvey."

Harvey fronça un peu plus les sourcils. "Quelle poutre?"

"Comment veux-tu que je réponde à une telle question?"

"Peu importe." Le gamin marquait un point. "Quoi d'autre?"

Une autre pause. "Mon... ventre." Mike semblait surpris, comme si cette pensée venait juste de lui traverser l'esprit.

Harvey hocha la tête, bien que l'idée que Mike n'avait pas réalisé qu'il était blessé au ventre l'inquiétait. "D'accord. Autre chose?"

Le silence sembla s'étirer à l'infini. "Non."

Harvey essaya de penser rapidement à quelque chose à dire. N'importe quoi pour que Mike continue de parler. Il ouvrait la bouche pour parler lorsque Mike l'interrompit.

"Harvey?"

"Ouais?"

"Je n'arrive pas à me rappeler où je suis."

Le gamin semblait effrayé. En fait, Mike avait l'air _terrifié_. Harvey prit une profonde inspiration. "Ce n'est rien, Mike. Calme-toi."

"Mais... Je ne suis pas sensé oublier des choses... de ce genre."

"Comment tu t'appelles?" demanda Harvey, soudain inquiet. Le gamin marquait un point. Mike n'oubliait rien d'aussi important.

"Michael James Ross," récita immédiatement le jeune homme.

"Comme _je_ m'appelle?"

"Harvey Specter."

"Pour qui travailles-tu?"

"Toi."

Harvey leva les yeux au ciel, mais c'était un geste forcé. C'était cependant étonnamment bon, parce que Harvey faisait tout pour contrôler ses émotions. La désinvolture lui donnait un étrange sentiment de normalité, ce qui était plus que bienvenue. "Pour quel cabinet?"

"Pearson Hardman."

"Où habitons-nous?"

"Manhattan, New York."

Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes, Harvey posant des question au hasard et Mike faisant de son mieux pour répondre. Harvey ne connaissait pas les réponses à certaines questions, comme le prénom de sa grand-mère, mais il savait que si Mike ne prenait pas son temps pour répondre, alors tout allait bien. Mike pouvait donner de fausses réponses, pour ce qu'en savait Harvey, mais il se dit que tant que le cerveau du gamin fonctionnait assez normalement pour mentir, alors Mike ne courrait pas de danger immédiat.

D'accord, le gamin _courrait_ un danger immédiat. Il était _piégé sous un bâtiment effondré_ bon sang, mais le principal soucis de Harvey pour le moment était de faire en sorte que Mike reste éveillé et qu'il continue de parler.

* * *

18:30

Bien que Mike était heureux de ne plus être seul, il aimerait _vraiment_ que Harvey la ferme. Ce n'était pas que Mike voulait que Harvey cesse de parler, vraiment, c'était juste que _Mike_ voulait arrêter de parler, et il ne pouvait pas le faire tant que Harvey continuait de lui poser des questions.

Vraiment, la raison pour laquelle il voulait arrêter de parler était parce que son mal de tête lui donnait envie de _mourir MAINTENANT_, et plus Mike parlait, plus il se sentait vidé.

"Je suis fatigué, Harvey," se plaignit-il.

Mike cligna des yeux en entendant le ton véhément de son patron, "Tu restes réveillé, Mike, ou retiens-moi, tu travailleras avec _Louis_ pour le reste de ta vie."

Mike rit, puis se mit à tousser, ce qui le fatigua encore plus.

"Pourquoi je ne dois pas dormir, Harvey?"

Même avec son cerveau brumeux, Mike pouvait entendre le léger sourire taquin sur le visage de Harvey. "Il n'est pas encore neuf heures, gamin. Tu travailles toujours, et je suis presque sûr de pouvoir te virer si tu t'endors au travail."

Mike leva les yeux au ciel. "Tu pourrais me virer pour n'importe quoi, tant que tu emplois les bons mots. Je doute que tu ais un problème avec ça."

"Reste éveillé et tu n'auras pas à t'en inquiéter."

De manière inattendue, les décombres qui entouraient Mike tombèrent légèrement. Mike sursauta, frappant la poutre en bois de sa poitrine avec un _crack_ douloureux. Avant que Mike n'ait pu sentir la douleur de la collision, plusieurs barres métalliques tombèrent durement sur son ventre. Mike cria de douleur.

"Mike!"

"Harvey," Mike essaya d'en dire plus, mais une grimace l'interrompit. Haletant sous la douleur, Mike parvint à lâcher, "Je vais bien."

"Que s'est-il passé?"

"Les gravats ont bougé."

Harvey jura. "Je suis presque arrivé, gamin. Tiens bon."

Mike fit presque remarqué qu'il ne _tenait_ rien, pas exactement, mais il changea d'avis. Au lieu de cela, il fit remarquer, "Je ne peux rien faire d'autre, si?"

* * *

19:00

Harvey était enfin arrivé sur le chantier. Le trajet avait duré trop longtemps pour la patience de Harvey, mais il avait dû faire avec. Harvey avait ouvert la porte et était à moitié sorti de la voiture lorsque Ray l'arrêta. "Mr. Specter?"

"Ouais?"

Ray hésita, ne sachant pas avec certitude ce qu'il voulait dire. Il en était venu à s'attacher à Mike, bien que leurs interactions étaient toujours professionnelles. Mais il appréciait le garçon, presque autant qu'il appréciait l'effet qu'il avait sur Harvey (la façon dont Harvey semblait se tenir, avec plus d'assurance, semblait plus responsable, et Ray savait que c'était parce que Mike avait donné à Harvey une _raison_ d'être responsable), "Revenez avec Mr. Ross."

Harvey hocha la tête, et il aurait probablement sourit légèrement si sourire ne semblait pas si mal. "Merci de m'avoir conduit, Ray," dit-il en sortant de la voiture et en fermant la portière derrière lui.

"Tu es toujours là, Mike?" demanda-t-il dans son portable.

Il entendit un léger gémissement. "Ouais. Plus ou moins."

"Fais en sorte de le rester," dit Harvey avant d'avancer dans une allée embrumée. L'air était lourd et poussiéreux, et même après avoir toussé plusieurs fois, Harvey avait déjà l'impression que la poussière était coincée dans sa gorge.

"Harvey, tu vas bien?"

Harvey secoua la tête d'incrédulité. "Ce n'est pas moi qui devrait te demander ça?"

"Tu sembles soucieux. C'est un mot de huit lettres. Il signifie que tu t'inquiètes pour le sort d'une autre personne." La voix de Mike était rauque et calme, mais le contenu de sa phrase fit légèrement sourire Harvey. Au moins le gamin était encore capable de le taquiner. Harvey avait atteint la foule qui s'était rassemblée autour de la scène.

"Hey, Harvey?" demanda soudain Mike.

"Ouais?" répondit Harvey, un peu distrait tandis qu'il essayant de trouver le moyen le plus rapide pour arriver devant la foule avant de décider qu'il devait se frayer un chemin lui-même. Il commençait à se glisser et à donner des coups de coude dans la foule lorsque Mike répondit.

"Tu as déjà pensé à la mort?"

Cette question surprit tellement Harvey qu'il trébucha. "_Quoi_?"

"Tu as déjà pensé à la mort?" répéta Mike avec une telle désinvolture qu'il aurait tout aussi bien pu poser à Harvey une question sur leur affaire ou sur le match de base-ball des Yankee qui avait eu lieu la veille.

"Quoi, penser à la mort?" dit-il d'un ton plus affirmatif qu'interrogatif, la frustration le faisant accélérer et, il est vrai, donner des coups de coude un peu plus violents dans la foule.

"Tu sais... comme à la _façon_ dont tu pourrais mourir?"

Harvey ouvrit la bouche pour dire à Mike qu'il ferait mieux d'arrêter de penser à de telles choses _maintenant_, mais il réalisa soudain que s'il était à la place de Mike, il aurait les mêmes pensées. Il avait, bien sûr, déjà pensé à la mort. Pas de façon profonde et philosophique. Harvey y avait pensé. Mais il n'_aimait_ pas y penser, et encore moins en parler.

Harvey sortit de la foule et s'approcha du ruban adhésif jaune qui entourait la scène. Il dit avec certitude, "On va te sortir de là, Mike."

Mike inspira. "Je sais," dit-il avec tout autant de certitude.

Pour une étrange raison, cela prit Harvey de court. Il savait que le garçon avait confiance en lui. Il le savait depuis que le gamin avait simplement déclaré _"Je pense que Harvey gagne ses affaires,"_ à Clifford Danner quand ils essayaient de le persuader d'aller jusqu'au procès. Mais les deux mots que le garçon venait de prononcer firent réaliser à Harvey combien cette confiance était une confiance _aveugle_.

Quand Mike avait dit que Harvey gagnait ses affaires, ça avait été la preuve qu'il le soutenait. Une preuve solide. Mais Harvey n'avait aucun moyen de prouver à Mike qu'il allait survivre, et Mike lui avait fait confiance avec une telle facilité que Harvey ressentit cette _très étrange_ montée d'instinct de protection.

Un ouvrier du bâtiment s'approcha de lui lorsque Harvey se glissa sous le ruban adhésif. "Monsieur, vous ne pouvez pas -"

"Je m'en fous," grogna Harvey.

"Mais monsieur -"

"Êtes-vous le propriétaire de la compagnie qui a vendu le bâtiment à Mr. Flynn?"

L'homme cligna des yeux. "Euh, eh bien... o-oui..."

"Alors je n'ajouterais pas un mot à votre place," dit Harvey de sa voix d'avocat tout en lui lançant un regard noir. L'homme rougit légèrement.

"Je-Je ne peux vraiment pas vous permettre d'avancer."

"Mr. Haldin," dit Harvey, "Je pense que vous avez suffisamment d'ennuis, non?"

"Nous faisons de notre mieux -"

"Ce qui sera loin d'être suffisant lorsque j'en aurais fini avec vous," l'interrompit Harvey. "Vous connaissez l'article 216 Section 28 du Code de New York?"

"Quoi?" demanda-t-il, confus.

Harvey continua. "Il dit que toute structure susceptible de devenir dangereuse doit être démolie ou rendue sûre. Il doit également y avoir une mise en garde pour quiconque désirant acheter la dite structure."

"Attendez -"

"Sans parler des papiers qui doivent être remplis, disant légalement que le propriétaire a remarqué l'état dangereux du bâtiment." Harvey n'attendit pas d'entendre une réponse bégayée que Mr. Haldin essayait de former. "Et votre contrat avec Mr. Flynn stipule que vous possédiez légalement ce bâtiment jusqu'au 21 mai. Alors, c'était, d'après la loi, _votre_ devoir de faire ces choses. Mais vous ne l'avez pas fait."

"Eh bien, non, mais -"

"Et connaissez-vous les pénalités civiles qui peuvent être ajoutées? Deux milles dollars," l'informa Harvey. "Je sais que ce n'est pas grand chose, mais ajoutez à cela les dommages et intérêts, tout ce qu'il y avait dans le magasin, plus la montagne de factures médicales pour les soins de Mr. Flynn _et_ de mon associé..." Harvey s'interrompit. "Disons simplement que vous mourrez probablement noyé sous l'apitoiement avant de parvenir à sortir des ennuis juridiques que je vais vous causer en procès. Et bonne chance pour trouver un avocat qui prendra votre affaire."

"Qui... qui êtes-vous?"

Harvey sourit en coin. "Je suis Harvey Specter. Heureux de vous rencontrer."

Mr. Haldin ne bougea pas, et Harvey lui lança un autre regard noir. "Je ne mentais lorsque je disais qu'il y avait des personnes _vivantes_ sous ces décombres."

"Quoi?" Apparemment, il n'était pas parvenu à entendre l'insinuation de Harvey.

"Si j'étais vous," suggéra Harvey, "J'arrêterais de me regarder bêtement et j'irais faire en sorte de sortir ces personnes -"

Harvey n'eut même pas besoin de finir sa phrase pour que le propriétaire de la compagnie se retourne et se dirige en courant vers le site, criant aux personnes d'arrêter de creuser.

Soudain, Donna apparut à côté de lui, sortant de nulle part. "Dites-moi que vous êtes en ligne avec Mike."

Harvey sursauta légèrement, mais se reprit rapidement en hochant la tête. "Mike, on va te sortir de là," dit Harvey au téléphone.

"Tu me l'as déjà dit, Harvey. Je sais..." Harvey n'aimait _vraiment_ pas la voix du garçon, qui devenait de plus en plus faible. "Et au fait, c'était vraiment génial."

Harvey fronça les sourcils. "De quoi tu parles?"

"De... la façon dont tu l'as réprimandé." Harvey sourit malgré lui. C'était bon, ça aussi.

"Eh bien, c'est comme ça qu'on fait. Tu devrais prendre des notes."

Harvey regarda rapidement Donna du coin de l'œil. "Hey, gamin. Je crois que Donna veut te saluer."

Donna cligna des yeux, mais hocha la tête devant les sourcils haussés de Harvey avant de lui prendre le téléphone.

* * *

19:22

"Salut, Donna," parvint faiblement à dire Mike.

"Oh, gamin," soupira Donna. Mike était presque certain que sa voix était pleine d'émotions, mais il souffrait trop pour l'instant pour se concentrer sur de si petits détails. Depuis que les décombres s'étaient déplacés, le ventre de Mike le faisait constamment souffrir le martyr, et sa migraine avait atteint un degré que Mike n'avait même pas cru possible. Et le fait qu'il soit épuisé ne l'aidait pas à garder les yeux ouverts.

"Comment tu vas?" demande Donna.

_Horriblement mal, _voulait répondre Mike, mais il ne le fit pas. "Ça va," dit-il.

"Non, ça ne va pas," dit Donna avec désapprobation. "Sois honnête."

Mike ne voulait vraiment pas lui dire, parce qu'il savait qu'elle était déjà très inquiète pour lui. Mais mentir à Donna lorsqu'elle vous disait spécifiquement de ne pas le faire était tout simplement suicidaire. "Ça fait mal, mais ça pourrait être pire."

_Je pourrais être mort. _Bien que Mike ne soit pas _entièrement_ certain que ce serait pire. Après que les décombres soient tombées sur lui, le choc avait initialement empêché Mike de ressentir une grande partie de la douleur. Mais le choc avait disparu depuis longtemps.

D'une certaine façon, Donna sembla comprendre tout ce que Mike ne disait _pas_. Elle comprenait toujours. "Ça va aller, Mike. Reste en ligne."

"Mais je suis _fatigué_."

"Je sais. On te sort de là."

Mike toussa, et se mordit la lève pour retenir un cri lorsque son ventre se serra. "Content de voir que toi et Harvey êtes d'accord."

"En parlant de lui," dit Donna, "Harvey doit te parler, Mike."

* * *

19:24

"Mike?" demanda Harvey dès que Donna lui rendit le téléphone. Donna resta à ses côté, un soutien silencieux pour Mike et Harvey.

"Ouaaais?" La voix de Mike était à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure et Harvey ne put honnêtement pas nier que son ventre se serra. Le gamin s'enfonçait bien trop rapidement.

"J'ai besoin que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi, d'accord?" Harvey attendit que Mike réponde, mais l'associé ne dit rien. Priant pour que cela ne signifie pas que Mike s'était évanoui, Harvey continua. "J'ai besoin que tu me décrives ce qui t'entoure."

"Il y a... une poutre en bois sur... mon torse," parvint à dire Mike entre deux poses. "Et... beaucoup de trucs métalliques."

"Quel genre de trucs métalliques?" demanda Harvey en commençant à se diriger vers Mr. Halding, qui avait dit à Harvey de demander à son associé de décrire l'endroit où il se trouvait afin que les maçons puissent savoir où regarder.

"Ils sont tous... courbés et tordus." La voix de Mike était inintelligible. "Comme des bretzels."

"Comme des bretzels," répéta Harvey.

"Uh-huh," affirma Mike. Celui-ci fut ensuite prit d'une quinte de toux, et finit par pousser un gémissement étranglé. Harvey ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander s'il allait bien, mais il s'interrompit. Harvey n'était pas homme à poser des questions stupides, et il était évident que Mike n'allait _pas_ bien.

"Autre chose?" dit Harvey à la place. Il se tenait maintenant à côté de Mr. Halding, qui avait entendu la question.

"Demandez-lui s'il peut apercevoir le ciel," suggéra le propriétaire. Harvey hocha la tête.

"Mike, tu peux voir le ciel?"

Mike ne répondit pas immédiatement. "Je... peut-être?" dit-il, son incertitude rendant son ton interrogatif. "Il est... sombre."

Harvey prit une profonde inspiration. "Ouais. Tu peux voir de la lumière?"

"Mon p-portable."

Harvey serra son téléphone dans son poing. Il n'avait _vraiment_ pas la patience d'entendre Mike délirer. "A part ça?"

"Ça va me faire une facture de téléphone vraiment énorme," fit remarquer Mike, de l'inquiétude mal à propos dans la voix.

"Je paierai ta facture de téléphone, Mike. Reste en ligne."

Mike y réfléchit encore. "Mais ce n'est pas... juste pour toi, Harvey."

Harvey eut un éclat de rire qui semblait forcé, même à ses propres oreilles. "Gamin, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. J'ai l'argent. Tu vois de la lumière à part celle de ton portable?"

"O-ou... ouais. Je crois."

"A quoi ça ressemble?"

"C'est... on dirait... c'est..." Mike toussa faiblement. "Je ne sais pas, Harvey. C'est... une couleur plus claire que le reste... je _pense_ que c'est le ciel."

Harvey soupira. "On a besoin que tu sois absolument sûr, gamin."

Il entendit Mike jurer légèrement. "J'_essaye_, Harvey."

"Essaye plus fort." Ces mots franchirent les lèvres de Harvey avant qu'il n'ait pu s'en empêcher. Il expira rapidement et ferma les yeux, regrettant déjà ce qu'il avait dit avant même de voir le regard affecté de Donna.

Mike resta silencieux pendant une minute. "Je suis sûr," dit-il enfin, sa voix faible aussi confiante que possible.

"C'est bien," dit doucement Harvey. Puis, il s'adressa à Mr. Halding, "Il peut voir le ciel."

Mr. Halding hocha une fois de plus la tête, indiquant qu'il avait entendu, et courut vers d'autres secouristes pour envisager un plan d'action.

"Harvey?" La voix de Mike était rauque et Harvey dut faire un effort pour l'entendre.

"Ouais, Mike?"

Un long silence suivit sa question, suffisamment long pour que Harvey se demande avec inquiétude si Mike s'était évanoui, "J'ai peur."

Harvey soupira. "Je sais que tu as peur, gamin. Reste en ligne, d'accord? On vient te chercher."


	2. Chapitre 2

Merci, Clina9, pour ta review !

Je suis contente que cette fiction te plaise. Et j'espère que ce sera toujours le cas avec ce deuxième et dernier chapitre.

* * *

**Je sais - chapitre 2**

* * *

20:25

La gorge de Harvey était endolorie d'avoir parlé sans s'arrêter pendant une demi-heure, à essayer de garder Mike éveillé tout en tentant de distraire le jeune homme et lui-même. Parce que, bien que Harvey ne l'admettrait jamais, la confession de Mike l'avait effrayé. Même si Mike et Harvey n'étaient pas les mêmes personnes, ils partageaient certaines similarités. L'une d'elle était qu'aucun d'eux ne se vantaient de leurs émotions. Surtout les émotions qui avouaient leur vulnérabilité. Mais Mike venait de le faire, et c'était la preuve de combien Mike devait être sincèrement et complètement _terrifié_. Et le fait que son associé était de plus en plus silencieux n'aidait pas. Harvey se retrouva à poser de plus en plus de questions à Mike tandis qu'il essayait de faire en sorte qu'il ne s'endorme pas.

"Harvey?" La voix de Mike n'était qu'un murmure, et Harvey pouvait à peine l'entendre.

"Ouais?"

"Il est quelle heure?"

Cette question étonna Harvey, mais il se ressaisit et regarda sa montre. "Presque 8:30. Pourquoi?"

"Je me..." Il entendit la respiration sifflante de Mike. "... demandais."

Harvey leva les yeux au ciel. "Bien sûr que tu te le demandais."

"Est-ce que j'entends du... sarcasme dans cette phrase?" le taquina faiblement Mike.

"Alors tu n'es pas _totalement_ inconscient," répondit Harvey.

Mike resta silencieux un instant. "Je... voulais savoir depuis combien de temps je suis... là," dit-il en répondant à la précédente question de Harvey. "Ça fait... vraiment longtemps."

"La patience est une vertu," répondit Harvey avec un entrain forcé, pensant que c'était une vertu qui commençait rapidement à le désister.

"Mr. Specter! Mr. Specter! Mr. Specter!" cria rapidement Mr. Haldin. Il courut et s'arrêta juste devant Harvey, le percutant presque se faisant. "Nous pensons l'avoir trouvé!"

Harvey le fixa pendant plusieurs secondes avant de pouvoir formuler une réponse. "Dieu merci," dit-il sincèrement. Il redirigea son attention vers le téléphone. "Tu es là, Mike?"

Le souffle de Mike était irrégulier et Harvey expira lentement, en essayant d'étouffer la panique qui commençait à prendre le contrôle de ses sens, et en échouant pendant un instant.

"Je ne peux pas... bouger, Harvey," répondit Mike.

"Je sais, gamin. On va te faire sortir."

"Tu peux arrêter de te forcer à... être aussi optimiste," dit Mike.

Harvey secoua la tête. "Non, je suis sérieux, Mike. On t'a trouvé. On te fait sortir."

Il y eut une longue pause avant que l'associé senior n'entende Mike soupirer légèrement de soulagement. "Il était temps."

Harvey eut un petit rire.

* * *

20:47

Mike ne put vraiment pas s'empêcher de pousser un léger gémissement lorsqu'une lumière brillante - si brillante que Mike se demanda en délirant si quelqu'un avait réussi à faire apparaître le soleil bien que ce soit le milieu de la nuit - lui apparut. Le mal de tête de Mike atteignit un niveau de douleur impossible et il ferma les yeux.

"Hey!"

Mike ressentit le besoin soudain, presque irrésistible, de frapper cet homme en plein visage. La voix aiguë et masculine qui l'appelait n'arrangeait pas sa migraine, et l'homme refusait de cacher la lumière si brillante...

La même voix, plus distante cette fois, cria, "Je l'ai trouvé!"

Mike grogna à nouveau, puis grimaça lorsqu'une douleur vive le saisit à la poitrine.

"Tu vas bien, mon pote?" demanda la voix, encore plus fort. Mike parvint à ouvrir les yeux suffisamment longtemps pour lui lancer un regard sarcastique avant que la lumière ne devienne trop intense, puis il dut refermer les yeux.

"On va te sortir de là," lui dit l'homme. Mike se demanda vaguement combien de fois il avait entendu ces mots ces six dernières heures.

La voix de Harvey résonna à nouveau au téléphone. "Mike, tu crois qu'il y a quelque chose autour de toi qui pourrait céder si on devait creuser?"

Mike regarda autour de lui, ayant du mal à concentrer sa vision et son esprit. Il y avait la poutre en bois qui n'avait pas bougé, placée sur la poitrine de Mike et appuyant sur ses côtes cassées. C'était à cause d'elle que Mike avait du mal à respirer, et quand il le faisait, une vive douleur le saisissait toujours à la poitrine. Il ne pouvait pas voir le bout de la poutre et elle avait l'air plutôt robuste, alors il supposa qu'elle n'allait probablement pas céder et tomber sur lui.

Les autres gravats entourant Mike, y compris les bâtons métalliques qui formaient une sorte de cage autour de lui, étaient plus susceptibles de s'effondrer sur lui. En fait, si les débris bougeaient comme précédemment, certains allaient certainement tomber. L'emboîtement de structures en métal semblait suffisamment solide, mais Mike savait qu'un léger mouvement les ferait tomber sur lui.

Cela rappela à Mike la relation qu'il entretenait avec Harvey. C'était comme si la réalité voulait lui lancer une sorte de symbolique tordue et ironique.

Mike donna les informations à l'associé senior entre deux gémissements de douleur, sans évoquer le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas respirer correctement et la comparaison avec leur relation.

Harvey inspira profondément, et Mike pensa qu'il pouvait respirer correctement tandis que lui-même avait une respiration courte et creuse. "D'accord. Bon travail, gamin."

* * *

21:04

Harvey fixa Mr. Haldin avec incrédulité. "Vous allez faire _quoi_?"

Mr. Haldin soupira. "Votre associé n'est vraiment pas enfoncé profondément dans les débris. Il repose dans un coin du bâtiment, et la plupart des gravats sont tombés en plein milieu. Cependant, il y a quelques briques et morceaux de bois autour de lui, et les barres de métal dont il vous a parlées sont, pour le moment, probablement la seule chose qui le sauve d'une mort certaine."

"Si nous devions creuser avec l'équipement dont nous disposons, les barres tomberaient certainement. Mais si nous pouvons faire en sorte que suffisamment de personnes commencent à déplacer les choses à la _main_, ça ne devrait pas causer suffisamment de perturbations pour faire effondrer le tout. Nous suggérons de former une équipe et de commencer à creuser manuellement."

Harvey y réfléchit. C'était fou, stupide, irrationnel, _illogique_. Mais Harvey hocha tout de même la tête. "Vous dîtes qu'il n'est pas enfoncé en profondeur?"

Mr. Haldin hocha une fois de plus la tête. "S'il peut voir le ciel, il ne peut pas être trop loin. Et Jones, le gars qui l'a trouvé, l'a affirmé. Jones estime que votre associé est à trois mètres de profondeur."

Harvey regarda par-dessus son épaule, observant Donna parler à Mike pendant une seconde. Donna sembla le sentir - en utilisant ce que Harvey commençait à considérer comme étant une sorte de sixième sens - et lui sourit tristement. Harvey hocha simplement la tête une fois de plus en réponse avant qu'ils ne retournent tous les deux à leurs affaires.

"D'accord." Harvey choisit d'ignorer le sourire soulagé de Mr. Haldin. "Comment de temps cela va-t-il prendre?"

Le propriétaire se retourna vers le bâtiment effondré, l'observant avec analyse, avant de se retourner vers Harvey. "Probablement une demi heure. Avec une marge de quinze minutes de plus ou de moins."

L'associé senior hocha la tête, réalisant qu'il l'avait fait de nombreuses fois déjà cette dernière heure. Sa voix était fatiguée d'avoir parlé à Mike presque sans arrêt, et il savait que c'était loin d'être fini. Il se tourna vers Donna après s'être assuré que Mr. Haldin n'avait rien d'autre à lui dire. Avançant vers elle, Harvey prit le portable que Donna lui tendait. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant une seconde, et Harvey essaya d'obtenir des informations de Donna sur l'état de Mike sans avoir à le demander.

Si les yeux larmoyants de Donna lui disaient quelque chose, ce n'était pas bon.

"Mike?"

"H-Harvey?"

"Ouais. C'est moi. Comment tu vas?" demanda Harvey, parce qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait dire d'autre.

Mike toussa faiblement. "B-Bien."

Harvey secoua la tête. "Tu es un mauvais acteur, tu le sais?"

"J'ai... berné deux off... officiers de police," rétorqua Mike.

Il fallut une seconde à Harvey pour réaliser de quoi Mike parlait. "Quand on s'est rencontré?" demanda Harvey en souriant. "La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, tu les _fuyais_. Tu n'as berné personne."

"J'au-aurais pu te berner," répliqua Mike.

"Tu crois?"

"Ouais. Si cette st-stupide mallette... ne s'était pas ouverte."

Harvey sourit malgré lui. "Mon métier, c'est lire dans les gens, Mike. Tu ne m'aurais pas berné une seule seconde."

"D-Donna m'a... cru."

"Donna est naïve," répondit simplement Harvey en souriant innocemment devant le regard noir de Donna.

"Non, elle n'est pas naïve. Si... si elle l'était, tout l'monde à Pearson Hardman... n'aurait pas aussi peur d'elle."

"C'est vrai," concéda Harvey, avant d'ajouter, "Tout le monde a peur de moi, aussi. Même Louis."

Mike toussa en riant faiblement. "P-Pas moi."

"A part toi."

"J'ai confiance en toi... Harvey."

Harvey se figea un instant avant de se ressaisir. "J'espère bien. Ton futur repose entre mes mains." Harvey l'avait dit assez légèrement, mais la confiance qui se cachait derrière ces mots pesa lourdement sur eux deux tout à coup.

"Mon... futur n'a pas l'air... très brillant pour l'instant," dit Mike.

"On te sort de là, Mike. Tu dois t'accrocher."

"Je sais," répondit Mike.

* * *

21:59

Mike voulait se boucher les oreilles, mais ses bras plaqués au sol et la vague de douleur qu'il ressentait dans l'épaule gauche dès qu'il la bougeait l'en empêchaient. Le raclement des briques et les bruits sourds devenaient de plus en plus forts - ou se rapprochaient, l'un des deux - et Mike serrait déjà les dents. Le bruit ne faisait qu'aggraver son mal de tête, si c'était possible.

Cependant, après ce qui sembla être des heures, bien que Harvey lui ait dit que cela ne faisait qu'une demi heure, Mike vit des _gens_. De vraies personnes, vivantes, respirant. Des _gens_. Ils étaient sales, fatigués et frustrés, mais quand ils le virent, chacun d'eux lui sourit. Mike tenta de leur rendre la politesse, mais ne parvint qu'à aborder un demi sourire douloureux. L'un des ouvriers était l'homme qui lui avait parlé plus tôt, Mike reconnut sa voix lorsqu'il cria par-dessus son épaule, "On l'a, patron."

Les minutes qui suivirent furent emplies de sons lourds et de mains rapides, tandis que les ouvriers étaient plus motivés pour le sortir de là depuis qu'ils l'avaient vu. Avant que Mike ne s'en rende compte, la seule chose qui le séparait d'eux était la cage métallique et la poutre de bois.

"Mike?" C'était la voix de Harvey, venant toujours du haut parleur de son portable. Plusieurs ouvriers regardèrent l'appareil, puis tournèrent la tête vers une chose que Mike ne pouvait pas voir avant de sourire.

"Ouais?" répondit Mike d'un ton épuisé. Un coup de vent le frappa et Mike frissonna, réalisant pourquoi la première fois combien la nuit était _froide_. Une part de lui se dit que c'était grave, mais Mike était trop fatigué pour y accorder de l'importance.

"On y est presque, gamin."

"Je sais."

"Mr. Ross?" La voix n'était pas celle de Harvey cette fois.

Mike cligna des yeux en regardant les ouvriers. "Ouais?" répondit-il d'une voix étrangement faible et haletante.

"Nous devons couper ces barres pour les écarter. Alors ça va être vraiment bruyant, d'accord?"

Mike parvint à hocher la tête et sentit son corps se tendre à l'avance. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent, puis un son assourdissant, perçant assaillit Mike et il ne put empêcher un léger gémissement de franchir ses lèvres lorsque la douleur le saisit. Mike voulait vraiment s'évanouir, ne serait-ce que pour mettre à terme à tout ça. Mais Harvey lui avait ordonné de rester éveillé et Mike lutta.

"Il est piégé." C'était une voix de femme, une voix que Mike ne reconnut pas. L'associé réalisa soudain qu'ils avaient découpé la cage.

_Très observateur, _pensa sarcastiquement Mike. Bien sûr qu'il était piégé. Il ne serait pas là s'il n'était pas piégé.

Les ouvriers autour de lui se turent pendant une minute avant que l'un d'eux ne prenne la parole. "Il s'enfonce trop rapidement. Nous n'avons pas le temps de découper la poutre et de la retirer."

_S'enfoncer, _pensa Mike. _C'est un mot étrange pour décrire le fait de mourir._

"Qu'est-ce que tu proposes que nous fassions, Nick?"

Le silence s'étira. "On va devoir couper la poutre et retirer la partie qui repose sur lui."

"Fais-le."

L'homme, Nick, hocha une fois de plus la tête avant de retourner son attention sur Mike. "Très bien, gamin, on va -"

"J'ai entendu," répondit Mike en l'interrompant. Il toussa. "Faites-le... rapidement."

Mike n'entendit aucune réponse, le son des outils étouffant ce qui avait pu être dit. Mike ferma les yeux en entendant ce bruit, essayant de bloquer la douleur qui lui donnait désespérément envie de hurler. Ou de pleurer. Ou les deux.

* * *

22:30

Harvey avait écouté les ouvriers parler entre eux et à Mike, leurs voix résonnant dans le portable oublié tandis qu'il faisait les cents pas.

"On y est presque, Mike," murmura légèrement Harvey. Il pouvait entendre le son des outils coupant la poutre de bois qui piégeait apparemment son associé. Il n'avait pas essayé de parler à Mike depuis qu'ils avaient coupé les barres métalliques, sachant que les ouvriers avaient besoin que Mike soit capable de se concentrer s'ils lui donnaient des instructions. Mais Harvey n'avait pas raccroché, parce qu'il savait que Mike savait qu'il était toujours là.

"On lève à trois, d'accord?" entendit-il. "Prêts? Une... deux... trois!"

Harvey cessa de faire les cents pas et se retourna pour voir cinq ou six ouvriers lever une large portion de bois et la placer à une bonne distance avant que les ambulanciers ne courent vers le trou dans lequel se trouvait Mike. Harvey et Donna se regardèrent, et celle-ci sourit - profondément soulagée et pourtant, légèrement triste - mais secoua subtilement la tête.

Harvey comprenait. Il savait qu'il devait laisser les ambulanciers faire leur travail. Mais quand il les vit soulever un corps des débris et l'attacher à une civière, son esprit se concentra sur _Mike_ et il ignora l'avertissement de Donna, avançant presque en courant.

Il fut arrêté par deux ouvriers.

"Monsieur, vous devez -"

"Ce n'est rien, les gars." Harvey se retourna pour voir Mr. Haldin courant vers eux. "Laissez-le passer."

Les deux ouvriers se regardèrent avant de hausser les épaules, et Harvey passa entre eux avant qu'ils n'aient pu s'excuser. Harvey avait atteint la civière sur laquelle était placé Mike depuis une seconde lorsque des ambulanciers essayèrent de l'écarter.

"H-Harvey?" demanda Mike, l'air hébété, confus, et comme s'il souffrait beaucoup.

"Je suis là, gamin."

Les ambulanciers le relâchèrent.

Harvey marcha rapidement pour suivre le rythme de la civière, hochant la tête lorsqu'un ambulancier lui dit qu'ils devaient immédiatement conduire Mike à l'hôpital. Harvey essaya de penser à une chose à dire, quelque chose pour relâcher la pression et se débarrasser de la peur qui était tellement évidente dans les yeux troubles du jeune homme.

Mais pour la première fois de sa vie, Harvey Specter ne trouvait rien à dire.

"Monsieur, nous ne pouvons pas vous laisser monter dans l'ambulance avec lui." Harvey regarda l'ambulancier qui avait posé sa main sur son épaule.

"Où l'emmenez-vous?"

"Au Presbyterian."

Harvey hocha la tête et l'ambulancier sauta sur le siège passager, l'ambulance s'éloignant rapidement avec la sirène résonnant bruyamment. Harvey prit une profonde inspiration pour se ressaisir, pour reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions, et se retourna. Donna se tenait derrière lui et le suivit sans un mot lorsqu'il se dirigea rapidement vers la rue. Harvey remarqua soudain la seconde ambulance, et s'en voulut d'avoir oublié que Mr. Flynn était piégé dans les décombres lui aussi. Il jura légèrement.

"Je m'en suis occupée, Harvey," dit Donna. "Ils l'ont sorti... c'était... c'était trop tard."

Harvey la regarda. "Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous."

"Vous ne pourriez même pas faire vos lacets, certainement," dit Donna avec un sourire difficile, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère. Harvey lui lança un regard à moitié amusé avant de tendre la main vers sa poche pour sortir son portable, avant de réaliser qu'il était toujours dans sa main et toujours en ligne.

Harvey mit un terme à l'appel et composa un second numéro. "Ray. J'ai bes -"

"_Je suis déjà là, patron. Je ne suis pas parti."_

Harvey sourit légèrement et referma son portable lorsque Ray apparut devant l'associé senior et la secrétaire. Harvey monta le premier et Donna le suivit.

"Où allons-nous?" demanda Ray.

"Au Presbyterian Hospital."

Ray poussa un léger soupir en apprenant que Mike était en vie, et conduisit sans un mot.

* * *

23:36

"Mike Ross," dit Harvey à l'infirmière qui était à l'entrée de l'hôpital. Le trafic avait été horrible, et il leur avait fallu une demi-heure de plus qu'habituellement pour arriver à l'hôpital.

L'infirmière le regarda pendant une seconde avant de retourner son attention sur l'écran de son ordinateur. "Il est en chirurgie pour le moment, mais un docteur va arriver pour parler de son état à sa famille, si vous voulez bien attendre que l'opération se termine." L'infirmière hocha la tête vers une rangée de chaises.

Harvey avança et s'assit, avant de sortir son portable.

Donna le regarda d'un air interrogateur. "Jessica," expliqua simplement Harvey. "Je devrais l'appeler et lui dire ce qu'il s'est passé."

Donna hocha la tête et Harvey se leva, allant faire les cents pas dehors dans le vent froid. Il composa le numéro et attendit.

Jessica décrocha à la seconde sonnerie. "_Des nouvelles_?" demanda-t-elle en guise de salut.

"De Mike ou de Mr. Flynn?"

"_Les deux._"

Harvey soupira. "Ils n'ont pas pu sauver Mr. Flynn à temps." Il s'interrompit, entendant le profond soupir de Jessica.

"_Et Mr. Ross?"_

"Ils l'ont sorti... il est en chirurgie au Presbyterian pour le moment."

Harvey avait gardé un ton impassible, le même qu'il utilisait lors d'un procès quand un témoin du camps adverse craquait. Mais Jessica le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que ce sujet ne le laissait pas impassible.

"_Gardez-moi informée_."

Jessica mit fin à l'appel avant que Harvey n'ait pu le faire, et l'avocat retourna dans l'hôpital tout en résistant à l'envie de faire courir une main dans ses cheveux. Même dans ces circonstances, l'apparence était d'une grande importance. Harvey avança vers Donna, qui lui jeta un regard avant de fixer à nouveau le sol carrelé. Harvey s'assit à côté d'elle en observant d'un air absent le schéma du squelette humain accroché sur le mur d'en face.

Si l'heure de son portable était correcte, deux heures s'écoulèrent avant qu'un docteur en blouse verte ne vienne les voir.

"Vous êtes la famille de Michael Ross?"

Harvey et Donna s'avancèrent.

"Vous êtes de sa famille?" demanda le docteur en les regardant tous les deux.

Harvey le regarda calmement. "Nous sommes ce qui se rapproche le plus de sa famille."

Le docteur les regarda pendant quelques instants avant d'accepter enfin cette réponse et de les conduire dans le couloir. "Mr. Ross a eu de la chance. Il avait une commotion légèrement sérieuse, et un os de l'épaule cassé. Trois de ses côtes sont cassées mais elles devraient guérir sans incident. De plus, Mr. Ross a une coupure _très_ profonde sur le ventre qui, par ailleurs, a manqué une artère de peu, et il a perdu une importance quantité de sang."

Harvey continua d'attendre le "_mais..._" dans l'analyse du docteur.

"Mais nous avons pu nous occuper de la majeure partie de ses blessures. Nous l'avons mis sous transfusion sanguine. Il sera probablement confus et un peu étourdi lorsqu'il se réveillera. C'est normal; c'est à cause de la commotion. La coupure sur son ventre devrait guérir correctement, mais il y aura peut-être une cicatrice." Le docteur s'arrêta devant une porte. "Il devra également avoir le bras en écharpe pendant deux ou trois mois."

Le docteur ouvrit la porte et Harvey et Donna entrèrent. "Il devrait dormir pendant encore deux heures, mais vous pouvez rester si vous le désirez."

"Merci, docteur..." dit Donna, en s'interrompant lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle ne connaissait pas son nom.

"Tim," dit le docteur avec un sourire chaleureux. Puis le docteur Tim ferma la porte derrière lui, les laissant tous les deux dans un silence paisible. Harvey et Donna réalisèrent tous les deux que cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas connu un tel calme, après le bruit sourd du trafic routier et des outils de chantier.

Donna soupira lourdement et s'assit sur la chaise à côté de Mike. Harvey ne s'assit pas, il avança à la place vers le lit d'hôpital de Mike et saisit fermement la rampe. Mike avait l'air d'aller mieux. Il était toujours pâle, mais il avait l'air, grâce aux médicaments qui le faisaient dormir, bien plus paisible que lorsqu'il avait été transporté dans l'ambulance. La prise de Harvey sur la barre métallique se resserra pendant un instant avant qu'il ne la relâche et ne sorte de la pièce.

* * *

3:45

"Je ne suis pas fatigué, Donna."

C'était la première chose qu'entendit Mike lorsqu'il reprit conscience. Sa tête était encore légèrement confuse et brouillée, mais ça allait mieux. Pourtant, il lui fallut quelques instant pour comprendre à qui appartenait cette fois. C'était celle de Harvey.

"L'adrénaline ne s'est pas estompée?" Donna. Indéniablement Donna.

"C'est un peu ça," répondit Harvey.

Les paupières de Mike étaient lourdes, mais il parvint à les ouvrir pendant une seconde avant que la lumière ne devienne trop intense et qu'il ne les referme. Quand Mike réessaya, plusieurs secondes plus tard, il découvrir que les lumières s'étaient éteintes. La seule source de lumière venait maintenant de deux petites lampes dans la pièce, une juste à côté de Mike et l'autre à l'autre bout de la chambre.

"Tu es réveillé," observa Harvey. Il s'éloignait de la lumière placée sur le mur, près de la porte.

Mike grogna en essayant de changer de position. "Il est quelle heure?"

Harvey avait l'air amusé. "C'est _ça_ ta première question?" Mike ne répondit pas, continuant de le regarder dans l'expectative. Harvey leva les yeux au ciel. "3:45."

"Depuis combien de temps... vous êtes là?"

Harvey fit mine de réfléchir. "Je ne sais pas. Quel jour sommes-nous?"

"_Quoi?_" s'exclama Mike en se levant. La pièce tourna violemment autour de lui et Mike grogna en saisissant le côté de son lit de sa main droite tout en attendant que les vertiges disparaissent. Il sentit deux mains sur son dos, de taille différente, mais Mike se concentrait trop pour sur son équilibre pour réaliser que Harvey et Donna essayaient tous les deux de le réconforter.

Mike hocha la tête, leur indiquant qu'il allait bien, et les mains quittèrent son dos. Donna lança un regard noir à Harvey. "Ne l'écoute pas, Mike. Tu n'es là que depuis quatre ou cinq heures."

Mike soupira de soulagement avant de lancer un regard ennuyé à Harvey. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps, cependant, pour se mettre à bâiller. Mike, se sentant inhabituellement courbaturé, tenta de rouler sur le côté, mais il grimaça lorsqu'une vague de douleur le saisit. Il sentit ensuite une petite tape sur sa main.

"Méchant garçon. Ne fais pas ça," le réprimanda Donna.

Mike réalisa soudain quelque chose. "Pourquoi mon bras est-il en écharpe?"

"Parce que tu t'es cassé l'épaule, génie," répondit Harvey.

Mike regarda son bras avec intérêt avant de bâiller de nouveau.

"Endors-toi, gamin."

Mike était déjà à moitié endormi. "Vous serez là quand..." Il bâilla une fois de plus. "Quand je me réveillerai?"

"Ouais, Mike. On sera là."

* * *

5:30

Quand Mike se réveilla à nouveau, son esprit était bien plus clair. Il avait toujours un léger mal de tête, mais il s'en rendit à peine compte. Au lieu de cela, il essaya de se concentrer sur l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il était dans un hôpital, c'était évident. Le logo au-dessus de la porte lui indiquait qu'il s'agissait du Presbyterian.

Mike essaya de se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé, de la _raison_ pour laquelle il était à l'hôpital, et fut surpris en réalisant qu'il le pouvait. Il se souvenait de tout, en fait. Un violent frisson le parcourut lorsqu'il se souvint avoir été piégé dans le noir, dans un bâtiment implacable, sans savoir avec certitude s'il allait s'en sortir vivant ou non...

Mike fut reconnaissant que Harvey décide d'entrer dans la pièce à ce moment-là, une tasse de café à la main. Harvey regarda attentivement Mike tout en s'appuyant sur le mur face à lui tout et en prenant une gorgée de sa boisson.

"Tu es réveillé," dit Harvey.

"Tu vas me dire ça _chaque_ fois que je me réveillerai à l'hôpital?"

Harvey haussa les épaules. "Eh bien, je ne peux pas vraiment te le dire lorsque tu t'évanouis après t'être défoncé."

Mike lui lança un regard noir, "Sympa," dit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

Harvey sourit en coin. "Au moins ce sont des drogues légales cette fois."

"Si tu n'es là que pour te moquer de moi, je vais me rendormir."

Harvey sourit derrière sa tasse de café. "Fais comme tu veux. Rétablis-toi vite pour qu'on puisse battre Mr. Haldin et cette avocat, Haversham."

Un silence tendu passa entre eux avant que Harvey n'essaye de le briser. "Je ne crois pas que Donna ait bougé de cette chaise depuis qu'elle s'y est assise."

Mike fronça les sourcils en regardant la rousse. "Pourquoi?"

"Parce qu'elle s'inquiète pour toi."

_Et toi non? _voulait demander Mike, mais il n'était pas prêt à se disputer pour le moment. "Quand est-ce que je sors?" demanda-t-il à la place.

Harvey le fixa pendant un moment suffisamment long pour que Mike commence à se demander s'il allait obtenir une réponse à sa question. "Ils ont dit qu'ils voulaient te garder aujourd'hui et la nuit prochaine au moins. Après ça, les docteur disent que ça dépendra de ton état."

Mike hocha la tête et se rallongea avec un grognement. Il n'aimait _vraiment _pas les hôpitaux. Il les détestait, en fait, et être coincé pendant plus de vingt-quatre heures n'était pas l'idée qu'il se faisait du plaisir.

Comme s'il lisait dans son esprit, Harvey secoua la tête. "Résigne-toi, gamin. Tu viens d'échapper à un bâtiment en ruines. Tu resteras aussi longtemps que les médecins le jugerons nécessaire." Harvey prit une autre gorgée de café. "En parlant de ça, de quoi te souviens-tu?" La voix de Harvey était presque douce.

Mike ferma les yeux en se remémorant ces souvenirs déplaisant. "De tout," dit-il calmement.

Harvey ne dit rien. Avant que le silence n'ait pu devenir gênant, Donna remua et bâilla tout en se réveillant. Elle se leva et s'étira en souriant à Mike.

"Comment tu te sens?"

"Mieux," dit honnêtement Mike.

Donna regarda Harvey comme si elle lui posait la même question, ce qui attira également le regard interrogateur de Mike sur son patron. Harvey remua d'un air mal à l'aise avant de sortir son portable de sa poche. "Je dois appeler Jessica."

Mike fronça les sourcils. "A cinq heures du matin?"

"Elle m'a dit de la garder informée." Et sur ce, Harvey sortit.

Mike secoua la tête. "Je ne le comprends pas."

Donna haussa un sourcils. "Qu'y a-t-il?"

"Le fait qu'il ne se soucie de rien. Enfin, je _sais_ qu'il ne se soucie pas de moi, mais..."

Donna secoua la tête d'incrédulité. "Mike, toute cette comédie où il prétend ne se soucier de rien? C'est sa façon d'essayer de te protéger."

Mike fixa Donna avec un scepticisme si grand que Donna se sentit vraiment mal pour lui. "Me protéger?" répéta Mike d'un air incrédule.

"Écoute, Harvey est le meilleur négociateur de New York, et tu ne sais absolument pas combien de personnes veulent le voir tomber." Donna voulut presque se cogner la tête dans le mur tandis que Mike ne comprenait de toute évidence pas.

"Donna..."

Donna soupira en secouant la tête. "_Écoute_, Mike. Il y a une raison qui fait que Harvey ne tient à personne. Certains veulent le voir tomber. Je le sais, tu le sais, et tu ferais mieux de croire que Harvey le sait aussi. Ça fait partie de la dure réalité dans laquelle nous avons tous choisi de vivre. Et bien que personne n'est prêt à affronter Harvey en face, beaucoup s'en prendront aux personnes qui lui sont chères." Donna regarda gravement Mike. "Je doute qu'il le réalise lui-même, mais il ne se soucie de personne parce qu'il ne veut pas qu'on soit blessé à cause de lui."

Mike resta silencieux pendant une minute. "Il avait vraiment l'air de se soucier de moi au téléphone."

"C'était le cas," répondit simplement Donna.

"Pourquoi?"

"Parce que, à ce moment-là, le bâtiment en ruine était une menace bien plus grande pour toi que toute personne en voulant à Harvey."

Un autre silence s'étira avant que Mike ne hoche la tête de compréhension. Il sourit. "Wow. Tu deviens philosophe, Donna?"

"Je suis Donna. Je suis au courant de tout."

Mike rit. Le silence emplit à nouveau la pièce avant qu'une voix familière ne l'interrompe.

"Hey, Mike—" commença Harvey en entrant dans la pièce avant de s'interrompre en remarquant que Donna et Mike le regardaient. Le fait que Mike semblait le regarder comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois n'échappa pas à l'associé senior. Harvey pensa que c'était étrange, mais choisit de l'ignorer. Au lieu de cela, il s'adressa à Donna. "J'interromps quelque chose?"

"Non," répondit doucement Donna en se levant et en sortant de la pièce. "_Parlez-lui_," murmura-t-elle à l'oreille de Harvey en passant à côté de lui.

Que voulait-elle qu'il dise? Il y avait tant de choses qu'il devait dire au gamin, des choses que Mike devait absolument comprendre. Mais Harvey ne put se résoudre à prononcer l'une des nombreuses choses qu'il aurait _dû_ prononcer. A la place, il dit, "Jessica veut savoir quand tu prévois de revenir."

Ce n'était pas un mensonge total. Jessica _voulait_ savoir quand Mike allait revenir, mais elle avait en réalité dit à Harvey: "votre associé ferait mieux de ne pas se montrer ici avant d'être guéri."

En réponse à la question de Harvey, Mike leva les yeux, incrédule. "Sérieusement?"

Harvey sourit légèrement, toujours appuyé contre le mur. "Je lui ai dit que tu reviendrai quand les docteurs te diront de le faire."

Mike hocha simplement la tête, et le silence gêné s'installa de nouveau.

"Écoute, Mike -" commença Harvey.

"Je sais."

Harvey lui lança un regard narquois. Mike ne pouvait absolument pas savoir ce qu'il allait dire. L'associé senior était fier d'être une présence indéchiffrable, la seule personne que nulle ne pouvait comprendre, excepté Donna, probablement. La plupart des gens le voyait comme une personne froide et impassible, et Harvey s'en réjouissait. Pour être le meilleur des avocats, il fallait être intouchable, de toutes les façons.

Mais Harvey pouvait voir que Mike _savait_. Qu'il comprenait tout ce que Harvey avait été sur le point de dire et peut-être même les choses qu'il n'admettrait jamais. Toutes les choses que Harvey avait _besoin_ de dire ne comptaient soudain plus, parce que Mike comprenait sans qu'il ne dise rien.

Peut-être leur relation n'était-elle pas aussi simple que Harvey l'avait pensé. Mais après tout, leurs interactions n'avaient jamais été exactement "simples."

Harvey hocha une fois de plus la tête en brisant enfin le silence. "Oh, d'ailleurs, tu vas rester avec moi pendant deux ou trois semaines."

"Pourquoi?" demanda lentement Mike.

"Les docteurs disent que quelqu'un doit rester avec toi," répondit Harvey en haussant les épaules. "Et tu as mentionné le fait que Jenny rendait visite à sa famille en Floride, donc je suppose qu'il n'y a personne d'autre?"

Mike réalisa soudain que, à part Jenny, il n'y avait vraiment _personne_ qu'il aurait pu appeler. Mike lança un sourire sans enthousiasme et légèrement embrassé à Harvey. "Hey, regarde-moi ça. Tu t'_intéresses_ à ma vie sociale."

"Tu veux dire ton absence de vie sociale?" dit Harvey en souriant. "Non. Je ne m'y intéresse pas. Mais tu refuses de ne pas en parler."

"Tu préférerais que je parle d'autre chose?" demanda Mike avec une innocence feinte. "Parce que j'ai lu ce livre une fois sur l'histoire des dynasties de Chine. Il y avait des détails vraiment _géniaux_. Tu aimerais que je commence par le début?"

"Garde ta mémoire pour les affaires à venir."

Mike se ragaillardit. "Je vais travailler quand je sortirai?"

Harvey secoua la tête. "Non. Tu vas venir chez moi et dormir pour que je n'ai pas à t'écouter me raconter des choses ennuyeuses et larmoyantes." Il se retourna pour sortir de la chambre.

Mike leva les yeux au ciel. "Comme vous voudrez," plaisanta-t-il en citant une réplique de l'un des films préférés de sa Grand-Mère.

Harvey s'arrêta et se retourna pour le regarder. "Tu viens juste de citer_ The Princess Bride_?"

Mike sourit et haussa les épaules, sans prendre la peine de s'expliquer.

Harvey sourit et lui tourna le dos. "'Inimaginable'."


End file.
